Kakuzu Sama
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Un capricho de Kakuzu siempre fue que Hidan le dijera "Kakuzu Sama" *KakuHidan*


***Kakuzu Sama* **

Una de las fantasías que Kakuzu anhelaba tanto, desde que comenzó una relación con Hidan, era verlo desnudo, sobre un montón de billetes, sonrojado y lloriqueando por sentir al mayor dentro de él.

Aunque claro, el albino primero ateo, que cumplirle ese capricho al avaro.

-Vamos Hidan, no puede ser tan malo. Hemos hecho cosas más sucias – intenta convencer al menor, sin muy buenos resultados. Ambos inmortales están en la cocina.

-Lo se, pero joder, ¿Qué parte de no quiero, es la que no entiendes?

-Vamos Hidan – besa suavemente su cuello, le deja un chupetón.

-Nhg…Ya aléjate, maldito viejo verde – por primera vez, desde que entro a Akatsuki, se subió la capa completamente y se fue a su habitación.

-Mierda, mejor voy por él, por que seguramente me armara una escena – el moreno se dispone a ir donde su amante, pero una voz autoritaria lo detiene.

-Kakuzu, aquí ay otra recompensa, ve por ella – le entrega una hoja de papel con la fotografía de una joven, morena y de mirada filosa.

-Hai.

Al llegar por la noche, dejo la recompensa donde su líder y se retiro a su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta, lo que vio lo dejo congelado:

Hidan tendido sobre un montón de billetes, usando solamente su tanga de leopardo. (Si leyeron mi fic de "Cumpleaños" sabrán cual)

-Oh por Dios… Te ves…

-¿Es lo que tu querías, no? – murmuro despacio, a su lado estaba un pequeño plato con cerezas, tomo una y se la llevo sensualmente a la boca, la chupo y lamió hasta que por último la mordió, dejando que el jugo de esa pequeña y dulce fruta cayera desde su boca hasta su mentón, siguiendo su camino hasta que se perdiera por su pecho.

-Veras que te voy a dar hasta que me llames Kakuzu Sama.

-Ni creas, jamás te diré así – recostó su albina cabeza contra el colchón de billetes.- ¿Qué esperas? No estaré así por siempre.

-No veo la necesidad de la prisa, Hidan – se acerco a su compañero, lamió la pequeña gota de jugo de cereza desde su pecho hasta su boca, beso los labios blancos.

Continúo estimulando al menor, soltando sus fuertes hilos, mandándolos a diferentes partes del cuerpo del otro. Brazos, piernas, espalda, abdomen. Sus manos las tenía ocupadas, la izquierda acariciando su rostro y la derecha despertando el joven miembro.

-Joder – apenas murmuro con voz algo temblorosa.

Kakuzu miró el pequeño plato con cerezas, tomo una y se la llevo a la boca, beso a Hidan compartiendo el pequeño fruto tan dulce.

Al sentir la dureza del otro, el castaño se alejo, dejando al albino con la respiración rápida y jadeante; el menor volteo a ver a Kakuzu.

-¿Qué… Kaku?

-Si quieres seguir, ven aquí.

-Eres un bastardo, me duele – gateando por encima del papel moneda, el ojivioleta fue donde el ojiverde, se coloco encima de sus caderas.

El tesorero, con total calma, fue quitando la pequeña prenda que usaba el religioso, dejando ver su miembro excitado y clamando por atención.

-No me mires así.

-¿Y que tal así? – su mirada destellaba de lividio y perversión. Comenzó a recorrer ese pequeño cuerpo de nuevo, sintiendo sus pantalones apretados, abrió un poco su pantalón para dejar ver ese enorme miembro que poseía.

-Jódeme ya – jadeo en su cara ya descubierta.

-Bien – con cuidado tomo su miembro erecto y de un solo golpe entro en la estrecha cavidad del menor. Un gran grito de placer inundo la habitación. El ritmo del mayor era descontrolado, salvaje y fuerte.

-Jo...der… Más…despacio

-No – una fuerte estocada hizo estremecer el joven cuerpo blanco, con la boca abierta solo podía lanzar ligeros gritos y gemidos, intentando inútilmente que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-Hidan – el nombrado dirigió, como pudo, la mirada violeta a la verde.- Si…quieres que..baje la intensidad..debes decir Kakuzu Sama.

-Que…te den… ¡Ah!

-Créeme…si no…lo haces…te are desangrar por el culo… Mmm, que apretado.

-¡Ahh! ¡Hugh, jodete Kakuzu! – cierra los ojos por la presión que ejerce el mayor.

-Ya…te dije…si quieres que le baje un poco.

-¡Ya!....Esta bien…Kakuzu Sama, deje de darme tan duro.

-Tus deseos son ordenes – el moreno fue bajando la intensidad, que se convirtió en un movimiento placentero para ambos, quienes gozaron del resto de la noche hasta llegar al orgasmo.

-Joder… ¿Vez que no te costaba tanto, pequeño rebelde?

-Que..te den – el ojivioleta cierra sus ojos dejando que el sueño le venza.

-Ven aquí – lo recuesta sobre su fornido pecho y vela el sueño de aquel que le cumplió ese capricho.

_Reviews? Tal vez…no se…alguna recomendación de un doujinshi hard KakuHidan que no sea el Body Buddy? Nah, eso ya es mucho pedir._

_Bye_


End file.
